


a little bit of jealousy

by silent_seungmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Music Video Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_seungmin/pseuds/silent_seungmin
Summary: Minho and Hyunjin need to film a kissing scene for the sequel of "On Track," and Jisung gets jealous.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	a little bit of jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MINSUNG FICATHON](http://twitter.com/minsungficathon), for PROMPT **P123**

When Chan suggested a plot twist in the sequel of “On Track” that they were currently writing, Jisung was expecting something similar to the girl rejecting both Hyunjin and Minho. 

He definitely wasn’t expecting Chan to say that Hyunjin and Minho should fall in love  _ with each other. _

“I…” Jisung had let his words trail off as he watched Changbin congratulate the eldest with the brilliant idea. 

“What do you think, Jisung?” Chan asked, turning to face the younger with his eyes crinkling up to a wide smile.

“I think it’s a great idea too,” Jisung managed to stammer out. “May I ask how you thought of it?”

“Well, it’s rarely seen in kpop, and I’d also like to show our support for the LGBTQ+ community more,” Chan explained. “Hyunjin is bisexual, Minho is gay, and I already asked if they were willing to go along with the plot twist, and they’re very excited!”

Jisung didn’t share the same sentiment. 

He wasn’t against the idea. Not at all! 

He was just—maybe he was just a tad bit upset that Minho was going to be falling in love with Hyunjin. 

“Minho thought it would be a good idea to end the video with a kissing scene,” Chan added. “He said it would tie it off nicely, and he wouldn’t mind kissing Hyunjin.”

“That’s—yeah, we should include that,” Jisung said as his mouth ran dry.

Yep, Minho kissing Hyunjin. He was most definitely fine with that idea.

Very fine.

His stomach churned as they left the studio later, Changbin and Chan in front of him in a small discussion on the little details of the music video. He didn’t pay much attention; Jisung rather not think about the video at all. 

He should be happy for Minho and Hyunjin. They could practice their acting skills. They would have fun with this filming.

_ He should be happy _ . 

As they walked home, Jisung let his thoughts run over his Minho-hyung.  _ Minho _ who loved hugging Jisung as much as Jisung loved hugging him.  _ Minho _ who always gave Jisung a head pat before Jisung went to sleep.  _ Minho _ who always enjoyed cuddling with Jisung at 2 am in the morning, arms wrapped around Jisung’s waist with his nose buried into Jisung’s neck.  _ Minho _ who could spend countless hours talking to Jisung about things that excited him, and Jisung would sit there patiently and watch the older’s eyes bloom in crescents and mouth curled up in a bashful grin.

_ Minho _ who Jisung would very much like to kiss one day.

_ Minho _ who he may or may not be just a tad bit in love with.

Maybe.

Jisung grit his teeth and tried to ignore his thoughts.

/ / /

Jisung spent the next few weeks avoiding Minho to the best of his abilities. 

He didn’t really have a reason why, but just being in the same room made him nervous and on edge. He became painfully aware of the burning jealousy inside of him every time he saw Hyunjin and Minho anywhere near each other. Sure, he knew they were just doing their job, but he couldn’t help himself growl a little when he watched Hyunjin and Minho disappear into one of the bedrooms each night to have “bonding time” or what Chan called it. 

He imagined what happened there. He let his mind flood with images of Minho with pretty pink lips kissing Hyunjin back, watched them wrap their arms around each other, hands tangled in each other's hair, Minho in Hyunjin’s lap.  _ Fuck _ , the images that his mind came up with just stay ingrained in his brain, taunting him every second of the day. He wondered if they enjoyed it.

It seemed like they did, because every time they came back, Minho seemed like he had just stepped off cloud nine, his eyes glistening with happiness and his skin covered with a slight sheen of sweat. Hyunjin was the same, though his eyes hinted of a small satisfaction. 

And if the burn of jealousy wasn’t thick enough, that small piece of satisfaction made Jisung go crazy. He couldn’t sit next to Minho, he couldn’t do  _ anything _ with Minho in the room. Because if he did, Jisung could feel his cheeks flush and heart beat pick up, and he would be caught staring at the older, and he had to physically hold himself back from pulling Minho away from the others, locking themselves up in a bathroom, and pushing Minho up against the wall to kiss him. Kiss him like how his mind wants to, kiss him until they’re both shuddering to breathe. 

Self-restraint was hard.

And Minho and Hyunjin both noticed.

Every time Jisung quietly sneaked out of a room when Minho appeared, he couldn’t help that little feeling of guilt to escape. Behind him, Minho’s worried eyes always bore into his back, and Jisung would grit his teeth and find another room to relax in. He didn’t mean to hurt Minho’s feelings, but to protect his sanity, Jisung chose to leave.

It was one week before the shoot when Jisung was exiting the bathroom, only to walk right into Minho. 

“Jisung, can I talk to you?”

It was the first time in two weeks that Jisung had talked to him, even  _ stood _ next to him. He brought his eyes up to meet the older’s, seeing the desperation and hurt in Minho’s eyes, and Jisung’s heart sank at what was about to happen.

_ What if Minho finds out about his jealousy? _

“Sure,” he croaked out. “My room?” Jisung managed a faint smile.

Minho nodded.

They ended up in Jisung’s room on his bed, face to face, one person on each end.

“Did I fuck up? Do something wrong?” Minho asked quietly.

“No, you didn’t do anything,” Jisung quickly answered. 

“Then why do you keep avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you.”

Minho huffed at Jisung’s lies and turned his head to face the door. 

They sat in awkward silence, Jisung watching a sadness creep up on Minho.

“I’m not stupid,” he stated. “I’ve seen what’s going on. Every time I come into a room, you leave. Every time I try to get close to you, you flinch and find somebody else. Every time I do  _ anything _ , you just run away.”

“It’s not like that” was all Jisung could say. 

“Then what is it?”

Jisung recoiled at the outburst of Minho’s words. 

_ Then what is it? _

_ How do you explain to one of your closest friends that you’re jealous of him kissing another close friend because you may or may not have feelings for him?  _

“Is it because of the kissing scene?” Minho muttered. “You’ve been off ever since Chan announced it.”

“No, it’s got nothing to do with it,” Jisung said after a while. “I’m just going through a rough patch right now. I’ll be okay.” He glanced up to meet Minho’s worried eyes and tried to smile. “I just didn’t want to bother anyone, and I’ve got it almost figured out.”

_ That’s a lie _ .

_ And Minho knew it _ . 

  
  


/ / /

  
  


It was the second day of shooting.

Finally, Jisung could breathe. Today was the last day, and afterwards, Hyunjin and Minho would have no more reason to hang out by themselves in a bedroom. Jisung’s imagination could finally stop wondering, and they could all go back to normal. Maybe his jealousy would finally dissipate. 

The kissing scene was the last scene needed to film. Chan had asked to film it last, making sure that Minho and Hyunjin were comfortable with it. And since the scene only revolved around the two of them, the rest of the members could do whatever they wanted before they packed up and went home.

It was a bit past lunch, so Jisung headed to one of the empty rooms to find something to eat. He had purposefully waited this long to eat simply so that he could use the excuse and not have to witness the retakes of the kissing scene. 

Luck was most definitely not on his side because when he returned back to the room they were shooting in, Minho and Hyunjin were still standing in the middle of the room, laughing about something on their phones.

“What’s going on?” Jisung whispered to Seungmin. “I thought they were close to done already.”

“Oh, nope,” Seungmin said, completely engrossed in a video playing on his phone. “They had to reshoot Jeongin’s scene again, so Minho and Hyunjin have yet to start.

Jisung internally groaned.

Now he had no reason to leave the room.

Well, almost no reasons.

Jisung curled himself into one of the plastic chairs at the back of the set, making sure he was out of sight from Hyunjin and Minho. He stuck his ear buds in and switched some random Youtube video on. He knew he could always ask to go outside and take a breather, but part of him was itching to see them kiss. As much as it would fuel his jealousy, Jisung wanted to watch them, maybe even pretend he was Hyunjin for a moment.

“Action!”

Jisung jerked his head out in a not-very-sneaky manner and eyed the two. 

He let his eyes wander over Minho, starting from the top, trailing down over the slope of his nose, down to his lips, and  _ oh _ —they were closing in to kiss.

Jisung internally screeched. Maybe he should’ve gone outside instead.

...And just before their lips met, the director shouted “Cut!” and Minho and Hyunjin both groaned and relaxed their postures.

The director rambled something about Minho being too slow and stiff, the words flying straight through Jisung’s head. 

The first retake.

Jisung watched the cameraman creep into them, watched as Minho and Hyunjin stared into each other's souls. Them sitting there seemed like eternity, and Jisung could barely conceal his muffling,  _ “Just kiss him already!” _ He squeezed his eyes shut, just willing them to get it over with, when suddenly a little giggle cut through the air.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Hyunjin laughed, breaking character and causing Minho to laugh.

Jisung grit his teeth. They still haven’t kissed?

The director waved them off and let them prepare once again. Jisung bit his lip in anticipation. Hopefully,  _ hopefully _ , they’ll finally get this goddamn kiss over with, and he could continue along with his day.

Jisung watched them lean in again, Minho’s cheeks a dusty pink, his hair curled in a heart shaped manner. If Jisung was Hyunjin, this kiss would’ve been older already. Jisung would have no trouble kissing Minho.

The two met in the middle, staring at each other’s lips.  _ “Come on, come on!” _ Jisung chanted in his head, eyes glued to the pair. Slowly, slowly, inch by inch, they connected, Minho’s lips parting a bit before Hyunjin met him with his. One of Minho’s arms came up to cup Hyunjin’s cheek, another to draw Hyunjin closer, and  _ god _ , Jisung wished he was Hyunjin at that very moment, being able to kiss Minho, being the one that was Minho’s world.

“That was almost perfect!” the director said excitedly, and Hyunjin and Minho grinned bashfully. “One more reshoot again, I think? Hyunjin, maybe tilt your head a bit more to the right, Minho, hold him a little closer, and it will be perfect!”

Jisung wanted to scream.

He could not—he  _ physically could not _ witness all that over again. Sitting there, gripping the edge of his plastic chair, he gritted his teeth. He couldn’t stand watching Hyunjin kiss Minho over and over again.

He wasn’t even sure why he was so worked up. The members kissed playfully amongst themselves all the time.  _ It’s all an act _ . Yet, Jisung let himself hate the way Minho stared at Hyunjin, hated the way Minho cradled the younger. He loathed the couple, because he wanted to be in that position so badly, but he had to watch somebody else live his dream.

And as much as he hated it, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene, couldn’t stop himself from watching the two delicately hold each other and blush. When they finally parted the umpteenth time, Jisung hungrily stared at Minho’s pink lips, the way his tongue slipped out to wet them again.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the director said they were done shooting and quickly bolted outside for fresh air.

Fresh air was definitely needed because his mind would not rid of Minho’s pink lips, Minho’s star dusted eyes, Minho’s flushed cheeks, Minho’s red ears,  _ Minho everything _ . 

  
  


/ / /

  
  


The ride back to the dorms was uneventful. The others were so caught up with the kissing scene that they didn’t notice Jisung had stayed silent the whole time.

When they reached home, Jisung let himself sprawl onto his bed and stare up at the ceiling. He felt cold and empty, mentally exhausted from having to endure such “torture.”

After a while, he found the will to get up and flick on a Youtube video, just in case any members stumbled upon him and thought he wasn’t okay. 

And he was midway through a video about fascinating Amazon bird species when—

“Did you watch us?” 

“Holy shit!” Jisung exclaimed, turning around only to feel himself jump backwards. He was face to face with Minho, who seemed a lot calmer than Jisung. The older climbed his way into Jisung’s bed.

“You can’t scare me like that!”

“Did you watch us?” Minho asked again, his head tilting to the side to glance at Jisung.

“Yeah, I did,” Jisung mumbled.

“How was it? Did you enjoy it?” Minho asked, a teasing smile flitting at his lips.

“I—I wasn’t really paying attention. But I know you did great though,” Jisung answered. 

_ That’s a lie.  _

“Jisung,” Minho stated and looked at him right in the eye. “Jisung, I could feel your eyes boring into us.”

“I was watching something on Youtube,” Jisung shot back, trying to defend his lies. 

“You’re lying,” Minho chuckled. “You’re totally lying.”

“Don’t forget, we are soulmates. I know all of your little thoughts.”

Well, Jisung was most definitely  _ fucked _ . 

Jisung’s mouth ran dry. 

“I wonder what you were thinking,” Minho murmured, inching closer to Jisung, so close to the point Jisung could feel Minho’s breath fan in his face and count each and one of his eyelashes.

“I was watching a Youtube video,” Jisung stated firmly again.

Minho laughed.  _ Minho laughed in his face _ . “Jisung, Jisung,” he said between mouthfuls of giggles. “Jisung, I could feel your internal screaming from across the room!”

Jisung visibly flinched as the truth was exposed. 

“Hey, hey,” Minho said, eyes softening. He took Jisung’s hands into his own. “Are you okay? If you’re uncomfortable with the teasing, I’ll stop.”

“You’re fine, hyung.”

Minho’s worried eyes continue to search his face. “Are you sure you don’t have anything on your mind? You’ve been really nervous these past few weeks…”

“Honestly, I really don’t know,” Jisung said, letting his unnerving facade drop. Suddenly, he was incredibly tired. Suddenly, he felt transparent in Minho’s arms, and right now, he just wanted to crawl into Minho’s lap and hug the older and make up for the lack of affection from the past three weeks. 

Hyunjin wasn’t in the picture anymore. It was just them two, Minho and Jisung. Two friends, sitting in the same bed, enjoying each other’s presences. 

Maybe he wanted to be more than friends.

“I’m scared you’ll judge me if I talk to you about this. Maybe you’ll push me away, I don’t know,” Jisung confessed quietly. His voice quavered a bit, and Minho looked on concernedly.

“I won’t judge you, I promise,” Minho said immediately. 

_ Time to face the truth _ .

“I-I like somebody in Stray Kids,” Jisung said slowly. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and felt Minho’s grip on his hands tighten. He was pretty sure Minho could feel the sweat beading on his skin, too.

“I like somebody in Stray Kids,” he repeated, as if he was convincing himself more than Minho. “Liked them for ages. And recently, I’ve just felt really distant from them. It’s completely my fault, but I don’t know...that’s about it.”

“Nobody will ever judge you for that,” Minho murmured. “Thank you for telling me. You should try talking to them more. You’ve been really distant from all of us for a bit now.”

“It’s just,” Jisung sighed dejectedly. He didn’t know how to phrase his sentences without revealing that Minho was  _ that person _ . “I don’t know if he likes me back.”

“Well,” Minho pondered thoughtfully, “you really don’t know until you tell him, right? He hasn’t said anything yet, has he?”

“Well, it’s…”

_ You seem like you really enjoyed kissing Hyunjin, and my mind may have jumped conclusions because it really looks like that you guys would be a great couple, and I can’t tell if you have feelings for Hyunjin, but most likely you do? _

_ Fuck it. _

“It’s you, Minho. I like you. There.”

Jisung watched Minho’s brain process all the information and watched as the older’s lips part open in understanding.

The more time that passed, the more agitated Jisung felt.

So he simply blurted out the rest.

“The kissing scene, you know? I just, God, it killed me watching you guys kiss. And I thought you’d probably get closer with Hyunjin, and it would really be weird if I told you I liked you when you probably didn’t like me back, and I just, I’m so sorry for putting you in this spot, it’s all a mess really.”

A moment of silence.

“So, you’ve wanted to kiss me this whole time?” Minho asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Yeah,” Jisung answered, turning his face away to try to hide his blush. “For a while now, at least.”

“Well, go ahead,” Minho said. 

“Wait, what?” Jisung asked dumbly.

“Idiot,” Minho said playfully. “It means I like you back, and you can kiss me all you want now instead of watching Hyunjin do it.”

“Oh.”

Jisung scooted closer to Minho, drawing in an inhale of Minho’s scent.  _ God _ , he’s imagined them in this position way too many times, and it was actually finally going to happen. He looked at Minho’s sparkly eyes, the way one of his eyebrows was slightly cocked up, the way his hair was parted down in the middle and messily framing his face. His eyes traveled down to Minho’s lips, which were cracked into a small smile, and in one motion, Jisung closed his eyes and kissed him.

Jisung could say he felt the electric spark that tingled up his spine as they met. He could say he felt happiness shoot from the inside of his heart and bloom everywhere, engulfing them into a tight cocoon. He didn’t know how long they spent together, kissing each other and hands wrapped around each other, but it was never enough. Each passing second made him feel alive, each passing second Jisung spent as if it was the last one, clutching onto Minho’s shirt as his lifeline.

And as they parted to breathe, Jisung’s equally sparkly eyes met Minho’s, and Minho dove right back at him for another round, just to show how much he loved Jisung back.

“Hyunjin’s going to be okay with this right?”

“Hyunjin? He doesn’t dictate who I like,” Minho said, smiling crookedly up to Jisung. “We’re good friends, good friends who just happen to have to kiss each other for a music video.”

“That’s a relief,” Jisung murmured, “because I don’t think I can continue to stand the way he kisses you anymore.”

“Jealous much?”

“Took all my effort not to drag you away from Hyunjin these past few weeks so that I could kiss you myself.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/silent_seungmin)


End file.
